Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle and a ripper device.
Description of the Related Art
A ripper device is sometimes mounted on a work vehicle (U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,015). The ripper device is attached to the rear part of the work vehicle. The ripper device includes a shank, a tilt cylinder that actuates the shank, an arm that movably supports the shank, and a lift cylinder that raises and lowers the shank. To perform work, the shank is lowered by the lift cylinder. The shank is then actuated by the tilt cylinder so that a ripper tip at the distal end of the shank digs into the ground. When no work is to be performed, the shank is raised by the lift cylinder.
Ripping is performed with the ripper device while the operator monitors the ripper tip. A large opening is provided in the center part of the arm for this purpose. The operator watches the ripper tip through this opening.